When a plurality of drivers are traveling on a multilane roadway, dangerous situations may arise due to the behavior of the individual drivers. A dangerous situation may for example result if one of the drivers suddenly leaves his lane and moves into another lane. For this reason, conventional vehicles have a device (blinker) for indicating direction of travel in order to give other drivers an optical signal of an imminent change of direction or lane change.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 54 806 B4 describes a method for processing information from at least two information sources in a motor vehicle.